WITCH sees the show
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After Susan threatened to move back to Fadden Hills with Will the girls make their stand. After singing several songs for music class with the three living and good former Guardians watching everyone, and I mean everyone, gets summoned to Kandrakar to watch the W.I.T.C.H. series. How will the parents and adult take it? The Guardians? The younger former Guardians? The older ones? T
1. the threat and band class

**W.I.T.C.H. watches the series**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and this is a watch the series fic. Set when Susan Vandom threatens to move back to Fadden Hills with Will in front of Principal Knickerbocker and Dean Collins.)**

"That's it. We're moving back to Fadden Hills. You never had this problem there." Susan Vandom says with her hands on her hips in the office of Principal Knickerbocker of Sheffield Institute, glaring at her fifteen year old daughter Wilhelma 'Will' Vandom.

"No, the problem I had back at Fadden Hills was much worse remember?" Will said getting out of her reclined position of the chair as she stood to glare right back at her mother, her short red hair flowing around her neck as she stood quickly. Susan flinched slightly while the two teachers in the office looked confused for a moment before Susan regained her composure.

"At least when those girls were making fun of you, you could and would fight back but you never fell asleep in class and you don't even bother to try and keep from falling asleep." Susan retorted before taking a step back when Will upped her glare with energy sparking through her hair lightly, no one noticing as the door to the office quietly opened but no one seemed to enter.

"Oh yes, things were all fine and dandy when they'd make fun of me and I would make fun of them right back but what about when five or more of the girls at Fadden Hills decided it would be a good idea to gang up on and beat up the 'weird red head' for kicks? Oh yes, everything was just fine when no one would even say 'hi' to me let alone be my friend just because my hair color seemed weird to them and that's was the opinion of the whole school mind you. Oh yes, everything was just fine when one of my teachers smacked me upside the back of the head with the pre-algebra text book for actually getting an answer right when said teachers daughter had gotten it wrong. Oh yes, everything was just dandy in Fadden Hills." Will ranted to her mother who was flinching with each of Wills points, and backed up another step or two when Will practically snarled the last sentence. The two, now forgotten, teachers were merely staring in shock, how could this small girl go through all of that just because she was different and not completely give up on school? Under Hay-lins new power of invisibility, Wills four friends and fellow Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay-lin herself were shocked. They didn't know their friend and leader had gone through so much before moving here to Heatherfield just last year, the red haired girl never spoke of her past to them before and now they supposed they knew why.

"Well yes those things may be true but you and those kids are older. I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends when we get back to Fadden Hills. Besides, at least there you were passing your classes." Susan said trying to regain her maternal anger but only earning shocked looks from the two teachers and four hidden girls.

"Yes, we are older by one year but guess what mom? Kids are cruel no matter how old they are and I ran into one of the girls from back then in the mall the other day when I was helping Irma with something and guess what? She hasn't changed a bit. Yes, I made straight A's when back at Fadden but I'm making B's here and guess what? That's better than half of the kids in my classes and I'm still passing." Will retorted not dropping her glare one iota while Principal Knickerbocker, Mr. Collins, and, even though no one could see it, Irma and Taranee nodded in agreement. Will had the second best grades out of all of her friends, only being outdone by Taranee who got straight A's.

"Bu-"

"No, no buts mom. I don't want to hear it right now. You can try and transfer me if you want but I won't go quietly and if you do manage to get me back to Fadden, you can be dang sure I'll be back here at Heatherfield within a week if not a day." Will said cutting her mother off and not caring if she got grounded for it later.

"Will won't be the only one to fight you. She's my friend and you can be sure I won't let her go without one heck of a fight." Irma said dropping hands with Hay-lin and seeming to have been hiding behind the door eavesdropping as she walked over and stood beside Will glaring at Susan as well, her arms crossed defiantly.

"Irma won't be the only one. Will's my friend too and no way am I letting you take one of my only friends away to somewhere she won't like." Taranee, surprisingly, said as she too stood on the other side of Will with a surprisingly fierce glare on her face as she looked at Susan with a fire in her eyes.

"No way am I letting you take Will away. She's one of us. Without her W.I.T.C.H. would just be I.T.C.H. and that's just not right." Hay-lin said bounding over to Irmas other side and cracking a small joke to try and lighten the tension, succeeding in getting a small snort of amusement from her friends and even Mrs. Knickerbocker.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I agree with Irma. Will is my friend and I'm not letting you take her anywhere without a fight, scratch that, a war and right now it's us five against you so I think we'd win no sweat." Cornelia said stepping up to Taranees side and crossing her arms as well, earning shocked looks for her comment about agreeing with Irma.

"Oh Kandrakar. Corny is actually agreeing with me on something, she must be an imposter." Irma said staring at the blond of the group wide-eyed, and earning a snort of amusement from Knickerbocker and Will for how she was behaving over such a seemingly simple thing.

"DON'T CALL ME CORNY!" Cornelia bellowed at the brown haired joker of the group, and causing Hay-lin to let out a yelp of pain and cover her ears, much like Taranee and Will were doing.

"That's Cornelia alright. False alarm everybody!" Irma said grinning as she efficiently diffused most of the tension in the room with a little bit of an unknowing Cornelias help.

"Ouch Cornelia. Sensitive ears!" Hay-lin moaned trying to get her sensitive ears to stop ringing.

"Oops! Sorry Hay." Cornelia apologized sheepishly as she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"It's alright. Next time think before you yell at Irma though." Hay-lin said massaging her ears while Will and Taranee uncovered their own ears with small grimaces on their faces.

"Sure thing Hay." Cornelia promised earning a muffled snort from Irma for some reason or another while the adults in the room were either staring at them with their eyebrows raised or were rubbing their own ears in pain, Cornelia could be loud when she wanted to.

"Let's get out of here girls, we have Music class in a few minutes and we wouldn't want to get in trouble for showing up late or skipping." Will told her friends who all straightened up and nodded seriously, no sign of joking or goofing off on their faces or in their postures anymore. The teachers stared at how serious those girls took what Will had said, neither of them had ever seen any of the four girls that serious before and it startled and slightly scared them.

"Bu-"

"Listen and listen well mother. You know what happened at Fadden and yet you want me to go back there…or have you forgotten about these?" Will asked finally losing her patience as she took a step towards her mother and lifted up her jacket sleeve to show the three adults her bare arm, not caring if Knickerbocker or Collins saw what was on her arm right now as long as the message sunk into Susan. Susan looked as if she had been slapped when Will had said 'mother' so formally instead of her usual 'mom' before wincing again when she saw Wills arm and the reminder of why they had come to Heatherfield in the first place. I.T.C.H. didn't know what was on Wills left arm but knew that whatever it was must've been really bad if it made Dean pale and Knickerbocker blanch then pale drastically.

"Come on girls, let's get to class." Will said yanking down her sleeve and beginning to walk out the office without waiting for a formal dismissal.

"Sure thing. You can stay at my place tonight if you want to Will. Grandma loves it when you stay over, says you're the only actual competition she's had in chess since Halinor and Kadma vanished to Kandrakar knows where." Hay-lin said giving Susan a quick glare as she followed the red head out of the office, knowing that Will wouldn't want to stay the night with her mother right now and deciding to let the stressed out red head hang out at her place instead.

"Thanks Hay-Hay. You're grandma is really good at Chess did you know?" Will said smiling as if everything was normal and alright as the girls walked down the hall to their music classroom with Knickerbocker and Susan following them curiously while Collins headed towards his history classroom.

"So what songs are we singing for our band presentation, boss lady?" Irma asked as the group of five powerful girls effortlessly made their way down the hallway and towards the band room where they were supposed to work together and write six songs to present to the class.

"For the shared song we're doing 'Super Power'. Irma, you're singing your song 'Flow', Hay-lin 'Swifter', Cornelia 'Bloom', Taranee 'Fire', and I'll be singing 'Keeper of the Heart' as my song. Sound good to you girls?" Will asked glancing at her four friend and earning nods of agreement from them for her song choices.

"Are you girls ready to play and remember that you must each sing at least one song to pass?" The music teacher asked as the five Guardians in casual form walked into the band room where their instruments were already set up.

"Okay. Who is singing first?" The teacher asked once all five girls nodded in sync, which caused everyone that saw to blink slightly.

"Taranee." Will said almost instantly while the four girls behind her blinked at the answer.

"I am/She is?" Was the answering question to Wills ever so sure statement.

"Yep. Tara, you don't like singing on stage in front of anyone other than our small group, and certain few others right?" Here Will waited until Taranee nodded, not caring about her nickname.

"Then wouldn't it be smart for you to go ahead and get your song over with first instead of waiting and getting more and more nervous the longer you wait?" Will asked raising an eyebrow at her logical friend who nodded and sighed in defeat, knowing she didn't have a good sound argument against what the red head had said.

"Alright then. Let's get ready to play 'Fire'." Will said smiling at her group of closely knit friends who all nodded and headed for the make-shift stage.

"Who will be singing what in what order and are you going to be wearing a band uniform?" The teacher asked Will, who was the obvious leader of the group, as she grabbed one of the Guitars while Irma sat at the Keyboard, Cornelia on drums, and Hay-lin on the other Guitar while Taranee was taking deep breaths in front of the microphone.

"Taranee will be going first with 'Fire, then Hay-lin with 'Swifter', then Irma with 'Flow', Cornelia with 'Bloom' right after Irma, and then me with 'Keeper of the Heart' before we all sing 'Super Powers'. What do you think girls? Should we be in uniform while we play?" Will answered before turning to get her friends opinion.

"Heck yeah!" Cornelia and Hay-lin chorused while Taranee and Irma merely exchanged looks and shrugged at their leader.

"We'll be back in two minutes tops." Will said to the teacher before the five girls walked into a storage room and there was a brief flash of pink light underneath the doors but no one moved to investigate, not wanting to accidently walk in on the girls changing.

"Alright! We're performing in uniform and Halinor and Yan-lin will be here in a minute to check out our songs! Party time!" Irma said dancing her way out of the storage room in her Guardian uniform a moment later and causing the class and the three adults to gape at her.


	2. The songs, former guardians, and powers

**W.I.T.C.H. watches the series**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"We got your message girls; thanks for letting me invite Kat." A blond woman wearing a long blue and cream colored robe said smiling as she walked into the room with Yan-lin and an unknown black woman with long black hair that was streaked with grey who was wearing a long red and purple dress with a staff in hand and a golden crown like thing on her head, the three of them having been on Kandrakar for a small reunion when Yan-lin and Halinor were mentally contacted by Taranee.

"Hey Yan-lin/Grandma! Hey Halinor." All five of the current Guardians chorused happily at the sight of the three women.

"Ms. Kadma." Will intoned with a polite nod of her head and earning an approving nod in return, the other past and present Guardians merely watching as the new leader faced the former Earth Guardian.

"Ms. Wilhelma. From what I have been told you and your friends have had quite the adventure in the last year." Kadma said with an approving smile as she nodded back to the young Keeper of the Heart.

"Just Will please and from I've been told you and your friends have had quite the adventures of your own a good few years ago." Will said smiling back at the woman who was Queen of the peaceful purple planet, Zamballa.

"Perhaps we will trade stories of our respective groups' adventures some time. You will always be welcomed to my home with open arms, young Heart." Kadma said already liking the red headed Guardian while Cornelia and Taranee were shaking their heads in wonder, they didn't know how she did it but Will could always turn new acquaintances into allies in very little to no time.

"Thank you and I would like that but for now me and my friends have to perform our songs in order to pass Music class. I believe you may like one or two of the songs since they would fit you quite well if some of the things Ms. Halinor told me are true." Will said smirking while Kadma looked at the blond haired former Guardian curiously and not liking the fact that Halinor would not meet her eyes while whistling an innocent tune and Yan-lin was trying not to snicker aloud.

"What did you tell her Hali?" Kadma asked regally sitting in one of the spare chairs scattered about the room with her staff, which was really the Heart of Zamballa, lying across her lap innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kitty Kat, we're just here to listen to the girls songs since they invited us." Halinor said in an innocent voice that fooled no one while Yan-lin was cracking up at the nickname for their uptight friend.

"Oh stop laughing like a hyena Yanni." Kadma said blushing lightly at her nickname but glaring at the former Air Guardian for laughing at it.

"Oh hush and let the girls sing Ms. Mud Queen." Yan-lin said causing Halinor to giggle at the nickname while Kadma glared even harder and the new Guardians looked amused.

"I will if you do, Hurricane Breath." Kadma growled back causing Halinor to giggle harder while Yan-lin merely grinned and the new Guardians were trying to stifle their snickers and snorts fruitlessly.

"You might want to start singing now kiddos or else me and Ms. Mud Queen will really get going and Fire Nymph there won't bother trying to stop us." Yan-lin said jabbing her thumb at Halinor who was giggling from her seat next to Kadma.

"Why would I? The two of you arguing is funnier than the look that was on Ms. Knickerbockers face when you two, Rain Rider, and Thunder Spark 'redecorated' her teachers assistants office in our Sophomore year using the paint, glue, stickers, glitter, and other things I don't remember right now." Halinor said giggling even harder as she jabbed a thumb at Knickerbocker while Yan-lin and Kadma laughed and/or chuckled at that.

"You have peaked my interest. I don't believe you've told us about this story yet." Irma said grinning widely at the thought of getting some new prank ideas while Cornelia and Taranee were wide-eyed as well and Hay-lin was looking at her grandmother shocked.

"If you even think about recreating that story, Irma, I'll have you running _my_ training courses for a month and that goes for you three too! We've got enough trouble with falling asleep in class that we don't need to get suspended and/or expelled because you vandalized Principal Knickerbockers office and got caught." Will said almost instantly biting the plan Irma was hatching in the butt and causing all the new Guardians to pale at her threat, earning curious or confused looks from everyone else.

"What if we don't get caught?" Taranee asked catching onto that little tidbit and causing the other three girls to perk up while Will smirked.

"If you didn't get caught then I wouldn't have to punish you." Will said causing all four of her friends to grin widely and almost evilly while Knickerbocker looked almost horrified at this, remembering well and good what had happened when Halinors generation of Guardians had vandalized the office she had been assigned as a teacher's assistant and not needing the newer and slightly cleverer group to try their hands at it in her principals office.

"Hahaha. I swear I haven't seen Ms. Knickerbocker so scared looking since that time when Cass, Hali, and Yanni were on sugar highs while me and Rissy were following them with video cameras and enough sugar to keep the three of them going for a whole month!" Kadma said roaring in laughter at the look on Knickerbockers face while Halinor and Yan-lin were cracking up as well as they remembered the absolute chaos they had caused and that was without their powers.

"Wow I knew Ms. Knickerbocker was old cause she taught our parents but having taught Hay-lins grandma is something else." Irma muttered under her breath to friends who nodded in agreement.

"Let's start singing girls before we're in our twenties and we're doing the 'special effects'." Will told her friends with a slight smirk on her face as they nodded in agreement and Taranee took a deep breath before stepping up to the mike with her eyes closed. (A/N: Singing in **bold** background in _italics _and this is 'Fire' from the W.I.T.C.H. album_._)

"**At first you might just not believe it  
It might not be easy to see  
But I'm here to tell you  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
Please, read my story  
The life that I live not that simple  
Sometimes, even I can't concede  
That I would be one of the chosen  
Giving my all to keep the peace  
But now I can see  
There's a fire that burns deep inside  
There's a light that I use as my guide  
I can put all my troubles behind me  
When I warm every heart with the fire that lies inside me  
I often wonder what's my purpose  
I always would search deep inside  
I found myself lost in the dark  
Until the day that I let my light shine  
Each day I know I'm getting stronger  
The path is much clearer to me  
Now I can share with the world  
This gift that I have  
For everyone around me to see  
There's a fire that burns deep inside  
There's a light that I use as my guide  
I can put all my troubles behind me  
When I warm every heart with the fire that lies inside me  
Look inside your heart  
Dig down deep inside  
Let your fire shine bright  
Show me with the greatest sense of pride  
Release the fire burning deep inside  
There's a fire that burns deep inside  
There's a light that I use as my guide  
I can put all my troubles behind me  
When I warm every heart with the fire that lies inside me  
There's a fire that burns deep inside  
There's a light that I use as my guide  
I can put all my troubles behind me  
When I warm every heart with the fire that lies inside me"**

Everyone stared as Taranee sung a very apt song with the soft voice of a professional singer and small fires sprung up in her hands and over the top of her chest where her heart is.

"Good job Tara. Hay-Hay, your turn." Will said smiling at Taranee who smiled back before taking Hay-lins place at the other Guitar. (This is 'Swifter' from the W.I.T.C.H. album.)

"**I just wanna go on a getaway  
Free as the wind through trees  
Take my place up high  
And beneath my wings  
Be who I wanna be  
Let's fly away now  
Give it a try now  
Cause I just wanna shoot off to the clouds  
And be free  
Swifter than the wind  
Cooler than a breeze  
Living life as free as the wind that could carry me  
Floating on a cloud  
Air is all I need  
It's all a better way to be as swift as swift can be  
Troubles of the world try to weigh me down  
I blow them all away  
Gentle as a breeze  
Sometimes I can be strong like a hurricane  
Let's fly away now  
Give it a try now  
Cause I just wanna shoot off to the clouds  
And be free  
Swifter than the wind  
Cooler than a breeze  
Living life as free as the wind that could carry me  
Floating on a cloud  
Air is all I need  
It's all a better way to be as swift as swift can be  
Let's fly away now  
Give it a try now  
Cause I just wanna shoot off to the clouds  
And be free  
Swifter than the wind  
Cooler than a breeze  
Living life as free as the wind that could carry me  
Floating on a cloud  
Air is all I need  
It's all a better way to be as swift as swift can be  
Swifter than the wind  
Cooler than a breeze  
Living life as free as the wind that could carry me  
Floating on a cloud  
Air is all I need  
It's all a better way to be as swift as swift can be"**

Unlike Taranees soft and flickering singing Hay-lins was free and energetic much like the wind itself as small breezes flowed through the room and Hay-lin lifted herself off of the ground for a second before lowering herself again as she spun around like a hurricane.

"Good job Hay-hay. Irma, your time to ride the waves." Will said smirking as the water Guardian whopped and all but skipped over to the microphone while Hay-lin really did skip to the piano, high fiving Taranee and Irma as she passed. (This is 'Flow' from the W.I.T.C.H. album.)

"**Come on, let's go  
Let's a have a good time now  
Ride the wave or you'll end up behind  
Free and friendly is the way that I'm living  
Guess you could say I'm a water sign  
Stay in the water and never get a wrinkle  
The drop of the cliff is my favorite thing  
When evil pops up and tries to get dirty  
I'll wash it away, make it super clean  
Come in, the waters are fine here  
Troubles, drop them all away  
Have fun, you can let yourself go  
Come and catch a wave with me  
Slide through on this magical journey  
With me and W.I.T.C.H.s crew  
Just call, we'll be there in a hurry  
Watch me as I flow for you  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Just like the ocean riding the waves  
Here we go  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Just like the ocean riding the waves  
Here we go  
Take a dive, you'll see I'm not shallow  
So much more than the surface to me  
Straight to the point, anything I can handle  
When I have the gift of gravity  
Sweet and spunky but I could be focused  
Having powers is cool for me  
Helping others when they're in trouble  
It's a great responsibility  
Our fun, it can never be broken  
We are just your remedy  
Head first is the way that I jump in  
Come and catch a wave with me  
If you wanna have a good time  
Then come and hit a wave with me  
Just flow with the ocean motion  
Come and catch a wave with me  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Just like the ocean riding the waves  
Here we go  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Just like the ocean riding the waves  
Here we go  
You know you gotta check my flow  
Check my flow, check it  
And I can make it fast or slow  
Fast or slow, get it  
You know you gotta check my flow  
Check my flow, check it  
And I can make it fast or slow  
Fast or slow, get it  
Come in, the waters are fine here  
Troubles, drop them all away  
Have fun, you can let yourself go  
Come and catch a wave with me  
Slide through on this magical journey  
With me and W.I.T.C.H.s crew  
Just call, well be there in a hurry  
Watch me as I flow for you  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Just like the ocean riding the waves  
Here we go  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Check out my, check out my  
Check out my flow  
Just like the ocean riding the waves  
Here we go"**

As opposed to Taranees soft voice and Hay-lin energetic one, Irmas voice was very spunky and happy yet she easily switched to singing slower like the water flows. Everyone but the current and former Guardians watched in shock as she made a wave of water appear out of thin air and made it do different things, such as flowing back and forth at various speeds.

"Good job Irma. 'Nelia you're turn to rock them." Will said smirking as Cornelia blushed at the nickname before calmly and composedly walking towards the microphone as Irma took her place at the drums, after making the water vaporize by flying into Taranees flaming hand. (This is 'Bloom' from the W.I.T.C.H. album.)

"**I like shopping, I like skating  
I just love being a girl  
Having powers not on my list  
Fighting off evil seems so crazy  
And now I have to save the world**

**This all seems a little hazy  
I'm not sure what to do lately  
Growing from a girl into a hero  
Its a dream come true  
Just give me time, I'll show you**

**I just want to bloom  
and you're gonna to see  
A simple picture turned to a masterpiece  
Plant a little seed  
And let me bloom right in front of you**

**The bitter and the sweet  
They go hand in hand  
But you must take both so you truly understand  
Plant a little seed  
and very soon  
I will bloom**

**Let me bloom, Let me bloom**

**I can't swim and I'm protective  
My friends mean everything to me  
**_(yeah, yeah)_**  
The life I lead is full of questions  
Everything seems like it's a lesson  
It's just one big mystery**

**There's one thing after another  
Sometimes I feel so smothered  
But I'll never give in to my fears, no  
I will show and prove and do what I must do**

**I just want to bloom  
and you're gonna to see  
A simple picture turned to a masterpiece  
Plant a little seed  
And let me bloom right in front of you**

**The bitter and the sweet  
They go hand in hand  
But you must take both so you truly understand  
Plant a little seed  
and very soon  
I will bloom**

**Let me bloom, Let me bloom, Let me bloom**

**A little water and some sun  
Work together, work as one  
Love and care that's given from the heart  
The recipe to help you see  
The roses that rise out of me  
to bloom**

**I just want to bloom  
and you're gonna to see  
A simple picture turned to a masterpiece  
Plant a little seed  
And let me bloom right in front of you**

**The bitter and the sweet  
They go hand in hand  
But you must take both so you truly understand  
Plant a little seed  
and very soon  
I will bloom**

**Let me bloom, Let me bloom, Let me bloom**

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

**Let me bloom, Let me bloom, Let me bloom**

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

**Let me bloom, Let me bloom"**

As opposed to Taranees flickering voice, Hay-lin energetic and airy one, and Irmas flowing one Cornelias was strong and steady like the very earth she commanded. Will had been correct, there was one song that fit Yan-lin, one that fit Halinor, and one that had fit Kadma so far and there were two more songs that had yet to be sung.

"Good job Cornelia. Now its Lightning Hearts turn." Taranee said calling Will by her nickname and earning confused looks by those that knew nothing about the Guardian business while Will stepped up to the mike after passing her guitar to Cornelia.

"The first song I'll be singing is my own, 'Keeper of the Heart', before I sing the group song, 'Super Powers'." Will explained to the class and guests as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. (This is 'Keeper of the Heart' from the W.I.T.C.H. album.)

"_**na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na-oh  
na-na, na-na, na-na-na**_

_**na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na-oh  
na-na, na-na, na-na-na**_

_**na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na-oh  
na-na, na-na, na-na-na**_

**Light shines bright, time to unite  
All my girls, so let's start, let's start  
I'm the one that's here to carry it  
Keep it close to my heart, my heart**

**Now I know that we're the guardians  
And we're gonna save the world again  
When we're using all our powers  
We're so much better  
Evil gonna put us to the test  
And you know we're gonna be our best  
I'll be calling all my girls and unite us together**

**Cause I, I'm shining like a star  
I'm keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar  
Girls, protectors of the world  
I'll never be too far  
I'm keeper of the Heart**

_**na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na-oh  
na-na, na-na, na-na-na  
na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na-oh  
na-na, na-na, na-na-na**_

_**na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na-oh  
na-na, na-na, na-na-na**_

**Responsibility given to me  
And inside I know it, I know it  
We're the champions and we're gonna win  
Come on, girls  
Let's show it, show it**

**Now I know that we're the guardians  
And we're gonna save the world again  
Got a trouble, gotta do it together  
It's all been sighted  
Cause I wanna be the one to say  
Evil better never come my way  
Cause whenever there's trouble  
I get my girls united**

**I, I'm shining like a star  
I'm keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar  
Girls, protectors of the world  
I'll never be too far  
I'm keeper of the Heart  
I am keeper of the Heart  
That lightens up the dark of Kandrakar  
Close, connect us, there is hope  
Should never be too far  
I'm keeper of the Heart**

**Given us the power, each one special  
Given us the spirit to fight back with  
Given all the girls' name one initial  
All together now, we are W.I.T.C.H.**

_**na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na-oh  
na-na, na-na, na-na-na**_

_**na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na-oh  
na-na, na-na, na-na-na**_

_**na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na-oh  
na-na, na-na, na-na-na**_

**I, I'm shining like a star  
I'm keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar  
Girls, protectors of the world  
I'll never be too far  
I'm keeper of the Heart  
I am keeper of the Heart  
That lightens up the dark of Kandrakar  
Girls, the necklace that I hold  
Should never be too far  
I'm keeper of the Heart**

**I, I'm shining like a star  
I'm keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar  
Girls, protectors of the world  
I'll never be too far  
I'm keeper of the Heart"**

Unlike the other girls whose singing voices reflected their powers Wills singing gave away nothing but her unbelievable voice that was warm and soft yet commanded respect. No one had a chance to even clap as the girls began singing the next song with Will singing main.

"**We're the new generation  
We're the chosen ones  
**_**Defending and protecting**_**  
We're the new guardians  
**_**All strong and united,**__**invincible  
**_**See evil, we fight it  
Yeah, we're breaking down the walls  
**_**Oh, all of us are something special**_**  
**_**Oh, together we are W.I.T.C.H.  
**_**We got **_**super power**_**  
**_**Each our own super powers  
Now it's time to save the world**_**  
**_**Let's go**_**  
**_**Super powers, we unite super powers**_**  
**_**And you know we're gonna make things right  
**_**Save Earth and Meridian  
It's what W.I.T.C.H. will do  
**_**The Heart calls when we need it  
**_**And we're always ready to **_**fight back**_**  
**_**Never giving up  
Never give in at all  
**_**Five girls with our own style  
And we are unstoppable  
**_**Oh, all of us are something special  
Oh, together we are W.I.T.C.H.  
**_**We got **_**super power  
Each our own super powers  
Now it's time to save the world  
Let's go  
Super powers, we unite super powers  
And you know we're gonna make things right  
**_**Chosen to protect the Veil  
We will be prepared  
Anywhere that evil shows  
You know that we'll be there  
**_**super power  
Each our own super powers  
Now it's time to save the world  
Let's go  
Super powers, we unite super powers  
And you know we're gonna make things right**_**  
Oh, yeah  
We got **_**super powers**_**"**

All five girls sung this song as they each used a small bit of their powers, Taranees hair catching on fire but not burning, Irma getting covered in a light layer of ice, Hay-lin creating a mini-tornado around herself, Cornelia causing vines to grow from the floor and wrap around her, and Will having electricity flying through her hair and hands.


	3. When I get to Kandrakar and past girls

**W.I.T.C.H. watches the series**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

The shocked silence that followed the end of the song was broken by Ms. Knickerbocker, Kadma, Halinor, and Yan-lin clapping enthusiastically.

"You pass." The Music Teacher was able to say as he merely stared at the girls in shock. Anything else being said was cut off by a white light shining through the room, blinding everyone for a minute before it receded. The W.I.T.C.H. girls were in 'combat mode' as Irma once called it with their powers activated and at the ready. Hay-lin was in the air with a tornado in her hands ready to be unleashed at a moment's notice, Irma was back to back with Taranee her hands held together like a gun while Taranee had a fireball in each hand, Cornelia was on one knee on the ground with a hand on the floor in front of her as her eyes swept over everything in a moment, and Will was up in the air a little ways away from Hay-lin with lightning dancing around her ready to strike any who came too close.

"It's okay girls we're at Kandrakar. At ease." Will said letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar castle. She often stayed the night here whenever tension got to high between her and her mother. Will and those in the air landed on the ground and deactivated their powers while Cornelia stood up from her crouched spot and the three former Guardians were looking at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Good reaction time girls. It took our third year before we reacted like that but you've only been at it for one whole year." Yan-lin said nodding approvingly to the girls who merely smiled wanly at her.

"Yes well with an evil old hag that can shoot lightning, an evil prince with some weird kinda generic energy power, a sixty foot tall snake, and a forty foot tall spider after you we kinda have to keep on guard at almost all times." Will responded with a wan smile and earning a snort of amusement and agreement from the old guardians.

"Hey girls. How much you want to bet that Luba will be here in about twenty seconds?" Will asked her fellow Guardians who snorted dryly at that.

"No bet." Irma said with a straight face and the others nodded in agreement while Halinor chuckled.

"Girls! What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you all be at school right now!?" The cat like woman known as Luba asked immediately running into the room and beginning to check the younger Guardians over for injury, starting with Will.

"We're not dumb enough to bet on Luba immediately coming to check on them when they show up here. She sees them as her kittens, so to say." Halinor explained to a confused looking Kadma who nodded in understanding at this.

"We're fine Luba. We were in school when there was a flash of light and we showed up here. Much like that flash of light." Will said adding this last part when there was another flash of light to show five other girls in Guardian outfits that looked to be in their late teens early twenties, the old hag Nerissa, Cassidys ghost, and Nerissas Knights. The five other guardians looked around confused for a minute before one of the black haired girls eyes landed on Nerissa.

"Hey girls? Who's the old hag?" Younger Nerissa asked when she caught sight of older Nerissa who was staring at her in shock while the other former Guardians looked like they were about to laugh.

"I don't know but it looks like she was hit by the Ugly stick." Younger Cassidy exclaimed looking at the older Nerissa before turning to stare at Younger Kadma in mock accusation.

"Ugly stick? It looks like Kat beat her with the whole forest!" Younger Nerissa exclaimed causing the former Guardians to roar in laughter.  
"Kat. What have I told you about hitting random people with ugly sticks and forests?" Younger Halinor asked causing the four unenthralled former Guardians to stop laughing in order to listen to this.

"Not to without your permission but I didn't do it this time Hali!" A younger Kadma exclaimed to the teenaged blond pyro that was her best friend.

"Oh and who else has the power over Earth? The tooth fairy?" Younger Cassidy asked sarcastically which caused her friends to snort in amusement.

"Kat." Younger Halinor said crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot, causing both older and younger Kadma to gulp and pale.

"Y-Yes dear?" Younger Kadma asked paling at the sugary sweet smile on Younger Halinors face. **(A/N: Okay from now on the younger versions of the former Guardians names will be in italics.) **  
"Couch for one week." _Halinor_ said causing both _Kadma_ and Kadma to stare at her in shock and horror.

"But then who'll keep your bed warm dear?" _Kadma_ asked hoping that it would work but only causing Halinor and_ Halinor_ to smirk.

"Oh my powers over fire will suffice." _Halinor_ said causing Halinor, Cassidy, Yan-lin, _Nerissa, Yan-lin, _and _Cassidy_ to laugh.

"Congratulations Rissy. You've been insulted by your twenty year old self." Halinor called to her former friend after she had finished laughing, causing the old hag to growl while the younger former Guardians looked at her and the older Nerissa confused.

"No way. That's me when I'm older?" _Nerissa_ asked staring at the older version of herself in shock, disbelief, and disgust.

"If that's the older version of Rissa then that must mean… I'm gonna die in less than ten years at the most." _Cassidy_ asked looking at her ghost self in shock since it was almost the exact same age as she was.

"Grab the phone. They're us in the future?" _Yan-lin_ asked pointing at her older self who was standing beside Halinor and Kadma.

"You mean hold the phone Yanni, not grab it, and I think they are." _Halinor_ said patting her friends arm as she looked at her older self.

"Well damn." _Kadma_ said looking at her older self before sliding her eyes over the older version of Halinor appreciatively, making the older version of Halinor blush lightly.

"Ow! What was that for Hali?" _Kadma_ asked rubbing the back of her head where _Halinor_ had smacked her.

"Cursing dear. There are kids present." _Halinor_ said motioning towards the class of thirteen and fourteen year olds nearby.

"They're thirteen and/or fourteen maybe older! They've most likely heard worse before." _Kadma_ said after glancing at the class.

"That doesn't give you the right to curse in front of them dear. You're older than they are so you're supposed to set an example. That does not include cursing in front of them like a sailor that's been shot." _Halinor_ said causing her friends, older versions and younger ones, to laugh while _Kadma_ pouted at the blond before smirking deviously.

"Does that mean I can't do this either?"_ Kadma_ asked leaning forward to kiss _Halinor_ deeply and lovingly.

"Oh come on you two! Can't you keep yourselves from making out for just an hour?" _Cassidy_ asked rolling her eyes at her two best friends while Halinor and Kadma were blushing under the looks from Knickerbocker, the Council of Kandrakar, and the W.I.T.C.H. girls.

"Oh leave them alone Cass. They're married and don't forget what happened last time someone tried to stop Kat from making out with Hali." _Nerissa_ said rolling her eyes as well as she turned away from the couple of the group.

"How can we forget. Kat had sent him to the urgency room most haste. Although that might be because he was, how you Americans say?, flirting with Hali." _Yan-lin_ said causing Kadma to grin sheepishly under the looks this got her from the others before she wrapped her arms around a blushing Halinor.

"You mean the Emergency Room." Halinor corrected the younger version of her friend on reflex.

"Is that not what I have said?" _Yan-lin_ asked while _Kadma_ finally pulled away from a beat red _Halinor_ smiling smugly.

"As amusing as this is. I believe that all of us were summoned here for a reason. So shouldn't we go ask the Oracle what that reason is?" Will asked clearing her throat to bring their attention to her as she made the suggestion.

"Himmerish seemed as surprised as I when you all appeared. He must've been meditating to find out the answer which is why he is not here yet." Luba informed the red haired Guardian who nodded her thanks and acknowledgement of this.

"Hey who're you girls and why are you dressed like Guardians?" _Cassidy_ asked looking at the five current Guardians confused and curious.

"For some reason you were brought from the past to the future. We are the Guardians of this time. I am the current Keeper of the Heart, Wilhelma Vandom but just call me Will. The brown haired girl of my group is Irma Lair, the current Water Guardian. The blond is the Earth Guardian, Cornelia Hale. The one with glasses is the Fire Guardian, Taranee Cook. Last but most certainly not least is the Air Guardian, Hay-lin." Will introduced themselves to the younger former Guardians who nodded at this before _Yan-lin_ furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Wow. So that's what my grandma looks like as a Guardian." Hay-lin said grinning excitedly as she studied _Yan-lin_ while the younger former Guardians eyes widened.

"Grandma? Me?" _Yan-lin _squeaked pointing to herself with a blushing and shocked face.

"Way to go Yanni! Looks like you finally wore down your boy toy and started a family!" _Cassidy_ congratulated with a loud whoop before slapping her friend on the back with a grin.

"So did the rest of us start a family too?" _Nerissa_ asked looking at her older self curiously, causing Nerissa to merely nod still in shock.

"Cool! Do we get to meet them?" _Cassidy_ asked while all of the younger former Guardians turned to look at their older counterparts curiously and eagerly.

"Sorry mini me. We died before we could have any kids, although we were engaged and at least a month or two pregnant before our death." Cassidy regretfully informed her younger self who looked devastated at this, as did _Nerissa, _while the older former Guardians were looking at Cassidy in shock. They didn't know she had been pregnant when she was murdered.

"Don't worry Cass. We may not know how you died but we won't let it happen now that we have forewarning, right girls?" _Nerissa_ asked putting a hand on_ Cassidys_ shoulders and giving her a slightly pained smile, earning nods of agreement from the other three younger former Guardians while their older counter parts looked sad as well.

"Thanks Rissa. But wait. Didn't your older self say you started up a family? How…?" _Cassidy_ asked causing _Nerissas_ eyes to widen as she glared at her older self with her hands on her hips.

"Alright older me. Start explaining. Why and how did I start up a family without Cass? I'd rather die with her than start a family without her." _Nerissa_ said glaring at her older self who looked rather uncomfortable at all the glares she was getting from the older guardians, and their younger counterparts, while the current Guardians and Nerissas Knights were merely sitting back and enjoying the show.

"I'll explain later." Nerissa finally told her younger self after a minute of tense silence. Younger Nerissa did not look happy but grudgingly accepted this answer as she turned and wrapped her arms around _Cassidy _reassuringly.

"What about me and Hali? Did we start up a family too?" _Kadma_ asked looking at her older self curiously and trying to break the tension amongst the group.

"Yes. Hali had a beautiful baby girl about fourteen years ago but she was kidnapped from us shortly after she was born." Kadma told her younger self while Halinor flinched at the reminder of the child they had been unable to find and _Halinor _looked elated at first before turning shocked and terrified.

"Well don't worry. Since we know that it's gonna happen we can stop it! We won't let Cass die, whatever the hell happened to Rissy won't happen, and I'll keep mine and Halis baby from being kidnapped!" _Kadma_ said wrapping her arms around _Halinors_ waist as she reassured her friends who looked like they agreed with her as the group made their way to the Oracle.

"Greetings. After meditating for a few minutes I have uncovered why we were all gathered here." The Oracle said with his usual benign smile.

"I'm pretty sure those DVDs helped. Let me take a guess, we're supposed to watch those DVDs for some reason or another. The most likely reason is because something big is gonna happen so we need to figure out what it is and how to stop it and these will help." Will guessed pointing towards a small DVD case in Alfords hands.

"Huh. That was Kats bluntness and Halis reasoning at the same time with a hint of humor. I like her." _Nerissa_ said jabbing a thumb at Will after blinking for a moment, causing the older former Guardians to look torn between amusement and argument while Will merely raise an eye brow as the younger former Guardians nodded their agreement.

"You are correct Will. We must watch these shows of your adventures, some from a few months ago and others from the future, to prevent a large crisis from occurring." The Oracle said earning a slight protest from Taranee.

"Please tell me you're joking! If my mom finds out about any of my adventures than I can say 'bye-bye' to being a Guardian and seeing the girls ever again!" Taranee exclaimed earning a small snort from _Yan-lin_.

"Sounds like what Cassidys mother would do." _Yan-lin_ said nodding to the fire user.

"If we don't watch these videos then there is no telling what could happen to the universe." The Oracle said deadpanned and causing Will to sigh in exasperation.

"I figured as much. Taranee, calm down. If you're mom tries to stop you from being a Guardian or seeing the rest of us then you can come stay over at my place until she regains her common sense, which might take a while. Common sense seems to be the least common of senses." Will said muttering this last part while Taranee looked relieved somewhat.

"Get comfortable as the shows are about to begin." The Oracle said waving a hand and causing the DVDs to disappear and a large screen appear in mid-air.

"Huh. That's better than a Cinema." _Kadma _said causing _Halinor_ to giggle quietly.


	4. the Intro and Knickerbocker surprize!

**W.I.T.C.H. watches the series**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

_"There is an alternate universe where a rebellion is taking place."_

"Another one? Which universe is it this time?" _Kadma_ asked looking at the current Guardians curiously.

"Meriddean." Will answered bluntly and to the point.

_"The force of good against an evil ruler."_

"Sounds like Star Wars if you ask me." _Cassidy_ said trying her best to look like nothing was wrong as she kept glancing between her ghost self, _Nerissa_, and her stomach nervously. Her comment earned a lot of snorts and snickers of amusement from the assembled people while Taranees mother was looking over at her daughter curiously and worriedly.

_"There are five ordinary kids on Earth who must stand united."_

"Ordinary kids? Where?" Irma asked looking around as if trying to spot these ordinary kids, which earned a snort of amusement from Will.

_"Who must fight this evil…and who must win."_

"Okay then. No pressure…especially since Phobos is already behind bars." Will said raising an eyebrow at the screen while Luba and the Oracle looked amused at all the interruptions.

"Hey cool! We have our own theme song!" Hay-lin exclaimed when the opening song began to play.

_"We are. We are. We are W.I.T.C.H. We are. We are. W.I.T.C.H. There is a place where darkness reigns we got the power to fight back. We save the day united five as one. We can become more than you know. The Heart will lead the way to what we can control. Water, Fire, Earth and Air. Guardians Unite! We are. We are. We are W.I.T.C.H. We are. We are. We are. We are. We are W.I.T.C.H. We are. We are. W.I.T.C.H."_

"Oh we so gotta do that song Will! Please?" Irma asked looking at her red haired leader beggingly and hopefully, puppy dog pout in full effect, much like the other three current Guardians while the former ones that weren't evil seemed amused at their antics.

"Okay okay. We'll do that song next time we sing girls. Stop with the puppy dog pouts." Will said laughing at her friends antics as they cheered and Hay-lin dragged Irma into a little victory dance.

"Opps." Will said smirking deviously when she subtly tripped Hay-lin up so that she and Irma went tumbling to the floor with their lips locking.

"You two comfortable down there?" Will asked smirking down at Hay-lin and Irma who were still kissing in shock while Taranee was rolling on the ground laughing and Cornelia was leaning against Will in laughter.

"Hey girls? Isn't that how Rissy got Hali and Kat together?" _Cassidy_ asked grinning at the scene while _Nerissa_ snickered at this and the other younger former guardians were smirking/snickering as well.

"Yes and it's how we got you and Rissy together a few months later." _Hali_ retorted without skipping a beat while a few of the Earth adults finally came back to their senses.

"Okay will someone please explain what's going on and why my daughter is a giant fairy?" Susan Vandom asked standing and silencing all the laughter while everyone looked at the guardians curiously.

"I was wondering when she'd start questioning things. You owe me ten bucks Cornelia." Will commented idly causing the blond haired Earth guardian to groan playfully and hand over the money that she had been keeping…somewhere.

"Where were you keeping that?" Taranee questioned looking her friend up and down curiously.

"Taranee!" Taranees mother cried sounding scandalized while Taranee and the other girls looked confused.

"What?" Taranee asked right back with a confused tilt of her head.

"It was-"  
"A legit-"  
"Question besides-"

"I was wondering the same thing." The other four guardians spoke up in defense of their friend while many were looking weirded out by the tag-team way of speaking.

"That was a little weird even for me." Shagon said to his fellow Knights, all of whom nodded, as he pointed at the guardians who raised their eyebrows at him in unison.

"We managed to-"  
"Weird out all of old Nerissas-"

"Knights just by-"  
"Talking like –"

"This?" The W.I.T.C.H. girls asked blinking as they looked at each other and then the Knights, who nodded with weirded out looks on their faces again, before grinning and exchanging a five way high-five.

"Awesome!" The W.I.T.C.H. girls exclaimed in unison as their hands clapped together, causing the Council of Kandrakar and the good older Guardians to snicker or smirk in amusement.

"Oh right the question." Will said frowning when her mom coughed pointedly in order to draw the grinning girls attention.

"Just watch the show and see. If you don't interrupt too much we'll get to that part…eventually." Will said smirking when her mom looked put out at this answer while the other Guardians, old and new, snickered at this answer.

"Ahem. Ms. Vandom will you at least explain where we are if nothing else?" Ms. Knickerbocker said understanding that right now Will was on better terms with her than with the red heads own mom.

"Eh why not? Everyone welcome to Kandrakar. A floating palace in the sky over some other world or something that I have no clue about and you'd have to ask the Oracle, which is the bald guy that looks like he's wearing a dress, or one of the other Council members about." Will said causing the Guardians from all times, the Council of Kandrakar, and Elyon and Caleb to snicker at the Oracles description.

Needless to say that her bland way of saying that they were in a palace in the sky over another world caused havoc among those who had no clue about the Guardians or anything relating to the. Strangely enough Knickerbocker was the only adult who didn't panic while the Guardians, old and new, were laughing at the amount of chaos Will had easily and simply caused.

"So you're the new Guardians of the Veil then?" Knickerbocker called to the girls over the other shouted questions and exclamations causing the younger Guardians to stop laughing with wide shocked eyes.

"H-How does she…?" Irmas startled and shocked voice asked breaking through the chaos and causing absolute silence while the Earthlings were wondering about who did or said what.

"Oh didn't I tell you girls? Knickerbocker caught us in Guardian Uniform once and we had to explain to everything to her. She's surprisingly good at keeping secrets." Yan-lin said looking sheepish at having forgotten to tell the girls something so important while the other older former Guardians were snickering slightly at the look of shock on the current Guardians faces.

"No you didn't tell us!" Taranee exclaimed with a slight whine to her words that was normally only heard from Irma and/or Cornelia.

"Opps. Sorry." Yan-lin said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly as she apologized to the girls.

"Well that explains why Will and the others keep disappearing and/or falling asleep in class." Knickerbocker said thoughtfully and more than a little amused at how the current Guardians had reacted to her knowing about their secret without really knowing it.


	5. Sit down and shut up Widows

**W.I.T.C.H. watches the series**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Okay everyone please pay attention." Will called standing up to draw their attention but the other earthlings were too busy freaking out at everything to listen.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Will yelled after a moment as she launched a lightning bolt into the air which caused everyone to fall silent.

"Huh. That works well." Irma commented idly as the guardians all leaned away from the seething Guardian leader.

"It usually does." _Nerissa _said nodding her head slightly towards the brown haired water user while she wrapped her arms around _Cassidy_ and the two of them leaned away from Will.

"You'd be surprised how often Rissy or Hali fires lightning or fire to get me and Kat to stop arguing." _Cassidy_ said eyeing Will warily while Yan-lin snorted in amusement.

"Will's taken to doing the same whenever Irma and Cornelia start arguing." Yan-lin said causing the other older guardians to snort in amusement while Nerissa smirked at how similar the young Guardian Leader was to her.

"Okay if you all will shut the hell up and sit down so that the show can go on, both literally and figuratively, we'll answer any questions you have at the end of the first episode. In other words. SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND WATCH THE SHOW IF YOU WANT ANSWERS!" Will said calmly at first before yelling when she realized that no one had paid her any attention when she was calm. It may have been her yelling, it may have been how angry she seemed, or it could have been the lightning running through her hair, whatever it is caused everyone to immediately sit down and shut up.

"Good! Glad we're all on the same page!" Will said happily as she clapped her hands together, making many wonder if she was bi-polar or something.

"Is she bi-polar by any chance?" _Nerissa _asked her eyebrows shooting upwards at how quickly Will could change her emotions.

"Nope but she's a very good actress when she wants to be." Taranee informed her, having seen Will go from sad to pissed off in half a second, literally.

"Yep. You'd be surprised how good she is at hiding whenever she's tired or in pain, let alone when she disguises her murderous rages and only appears to be slightly ticked off." Irma said nodding in agreement with Taranees statement and causing Knickerbocker and the adult former guardians, besides Nerissa, to look at Will worriedly.

"Ouch!" Irma said when Will Gibbs slapped her for spilling that bit of info.

"Stop parroting my secrets or Hay-lin will be a widow before you two even go on your first date!" Will said causing both Irma and Hay-lin to blanch and yet blush bright red at her words.


End file.
